Three Wives in different Lives
by crystal town
Summary: *CHP 3 UP* While messing around one day in the lab, Videl accidentally presses a button that switches Bulmas, Chichis, and 18s bodies! Now they have to put up with living in each other’s homes for a few weeks without the families or anyone else knowing.
1. Don't push that button!

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, still don't own it.  
  
A/N: I've decided to take a break on my other story for a while since I had this idea of what it would be like if Chichi, Bulma and 18 swapped bodies for a few weeks or so. I know it's probably all been down before, but, whatever. I can write and post whatever the hell I like. Anyways, read it, and hopefully you'll like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You have got to be kidding me, he thought marriage was a type of food????" Asked an astonished Videl after hearing of Chichi's Wedding.  
  
"Yea, he sure got a shock when he realised he had to spend the rest of his life with her!" Laughed Bulma remembering the situation.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't that bad to look at. Goku should have considered himself lucky." Chichi said, defending herself against the remark. Bulma, Videl and 18 all chuckled at the comment; hearing of how Chichi and Goku had gotten hitched was one of Bulma's most favourite stories to tell.  
  
The four friends had assembled at the Capsule Corporation, where they usually liked to tell and swap stories of their daily lives.  
  
"Man, you guys must have had so much fun when you were young. For me as a teenager it's all saving the city. You helped in saving the world!"  
  
"What?" exclaimed Bulma, " I'm not that old."  
  
"Well, you're not as young as you used to be. Face it Bulma." Stated 18, rolling her eyes at Bulma.  
  
"Yeah," pitched in Chichi, "Remember how you used to make all those cool little inventions. Like being able to shrink yourself? Or making a telephone out of basically nothing? I liked them."  
  
"Really? You could shrink yourself?" Asked Videl.  
  
Bulma sighed, "I am NOT old. It's just with managing the Company and being a mother really takes its toll. I don't have as much time to-" said Bulma suddenly deep in thought.  
  
"What? You have made something?" Asked Videl, wanting to know.  
  
"Yea. As a matter of fact there is something I've been working on. Accept I haven't tried it yet because I've been busy these past few months. Hm." Said Bulma, still in thought.  
  
"Well? What does it do?" Asked 18, suddenly getting interested in this.  
  
Bulma grinned at her friends, suddenly wanting to show them. " Come on, " she said getting up, lets go downstairs and I'll show you guys." And with that she took off in her excited state.  
  
Videl, 18 and Chichi looked at each other, still not knowing what it was Bulma was talking about, shrugged, then reluctlently followed Bulma down the stairs.  
  
While reaching the downstairs laboratory, they saw Bulma rushing around a Machine that looked to be about 6 feet tall, metal outside with a gold italic door not showing what was inside. Many various wires were hooked up to it with many disappearing under the wall to somewhere.  
  
"So?" Asked Bulma, "What do you think?" She she appearing to be very proud of herself.  
  
The three stared at it, not really knowing whether to be amazed at how big it was, or to be amazed that this was the "amazing invention" Bulma had spent all her time on.  
  
Waiting for a reaction Bulma asked them again, "So.?"  
  
Deciding she better say something, Chichi had to ask, "Well? What does it do?"  
  
"Oh right! I still haven't told you what it does right? Okay. So. I was looking at the cat that sits on my dad's shoulder all the time. And he's pretty smart, for a cat that is. But, there is only so much a cat can do." She said and paused.  
  
The three nodded not knowing where this was going.  
  
"So," continued Bulma, "I thought wouldn't it be cool if the cat could be in another animals body, like say a dog, and the dog would be in the cats body. It would be different, but it would be a nice change. I haven't tried it yet because even if it did work, I don't know how to get them back to normal yet."  
  
Thinking about this, Videl asked, "So, they switch minds?"  
  
Bulma nodded.  
  
"Seems a bit unnatural." Thought Chichi out loud.  
  
"Yeah, well that's why I need to invent something that will switch them back."  
  
"So, does it actually work?" Asked 18.  
  
"Um, it's not plugged in now, and this is still under construction, but in a few weeks it should be up and running." Replied Bulma. She smiled, "You wanna see inside it?"  
  
"Yeah, why not." Said 18 as she walked up to it.  
  
"Hey me too!" Followed Chichi as she followed Bulma and 18 inside.  
  
"So, this is it." Observed 18 as she looked around the small vessel. Pretty much how it had been on the outside, accept with two seats to sit on.  
  
"And I made it myself." Said Bulma beaming, obviously very happy with her work.  
  
"The only question now is if will go, I guess." Said Chichi also looking around.  
  
"What kind of question is that?" Exclaimed Bulma, getting offended, "Of course It'll work! I made it!" She said emphasizing on the "I."  
  
"Yea sure. But it's not like your perfect." Remarked 18.  
  
"Oh yea? And you are?" Challenged Bulma.  
  
Walking around it outside Videl looked at the buttons surrounding it. Noticing a particularly big, green one, she realised it must be the one turning it on. Hearing the argument inside the machine she couldn't help but chuckle to herself. Thinking of what would happen if those three ever swapped bodies was laughable. Lucky this thing isn't plugged in she thought, pushing down on the button.  
  
"Look we all know I'm the perfect one-" started Chichi as her sentence was suddenly interrupted by a loud humming noise. The door suddenly swung shut and the machine started vibrating.  
  
"Um, whats happening?" Questioned 18 seeing the action that was happening.  
  
"Uh oh uh oh." Murmured Bulma to herself knowing all to well what was happening. This couldn't be! It wasn't plugged in! Right? Right??? Thinking of any times she might of plugged it in.  
  
Looking nervously at it from the outside and deciding maybe pushing that button was a bad thing, Videl desperately looked for something to turn it off.  
  
As a flash of light suddenly filled the machine Bulma yelled out what she could to Videl, "TURN IT OFF!!! TURN IT OFF!!!"  
  
"HOW???" Yelled Videl back.  
  
"AT THE WALL!!!!" Shouted Bulma, stating the obvious.  
  
Oh yea, Videl thought to herself as she desperately looked for a plug. Where? Where is it??? She panicked not being able to find it.  
  
Chichi and 18, having no idea of what to do started also to panic.  
  
"SCREW THIS!!!" Yelled 18 forming a Ki blast in her hand aimed at the door. At this very moment all three were hoisted up into the air not having any control over their movements, apart from yelling as loud as they could. Everyone thing was going so white. then. black. Nothing.  
  
Outside Videl spotted the switch and at the speed of light, yanked it out of the wall. All at once she could hear three bodies hitting against the floor all at once from inside the machine. Rushing over to it and prying open the door she looked inside to where the smoke was clearing.  
  
There laid three bodies, observing them they seemed okay, thought Videl. A bit shook up but nothing they couldn't handle. Picking them up she took them outside and laid them down on the carpet.  
  
"Come on. Wake up. Wake up." She said lightly slapping the side of Bulma's face. She groaned and half opened her eyes to be looking up at the raven- haired girl.  
  
"Great!" Exclaimed Videl, "Your okay! Are you?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine." Moaned Bulma still a bit shock up from the whole experience. "Are the other two?" She said looking down at them. Chichi looked to be okay. 18 seemed- 18? She looked at the body that was supposed to be hers. 18? "WHAT AM I DOING OVER THERE???" She yelled out, suddenly disturbed.  
  
"Um. Bulma? Your right there." Said Videl, now wondering whether or not Bulma really was okay.  
  
18 looked down at herself. Or, what wasn't herself. The red dress. The pink Nail polish. This wasn't her. This wasn't her and she was freaking out.  
  
"I'm in Bulma's body. I'm in Bulma's body. Oh god oh god oh god." She said panicking.  
  
"You what now?" Asked a very confused Videl. They can't of really. no. this was a joke right? "If your not Bulma. who are you?  
  
"I'M SUPPOSED TO BE 18!!!" She said now at full panic mode. Looking at the others the bodies of 18 and Chichi started to awoke. Looking around, at each other, them realising they were not who they appeared to be, the three screamed.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU IN MY BODY???" Asked Bulma to 18, who was now in Chichi's Body?  
  
"WHY ARE YOU IN MY BODY???" Asked 18 to Chichi, who was in Bulma's body.  
  
"Oh no oh no this is not good." Thought Chichi pacing in 18's Body.  
  
"Woah, woah, woah. Let me get this straight," Thought Videl, as they all went silent. "Okay, 18 is in Bulma's body." She said as 18 nodded. "Bulma is in Chichi's body." Bulma also nodded to this. "And Chichi, is in 18's body." And got a nod from Chichi. "Ooooooohh dear. This could pose as a problem." She said taking a deep breath.  
  
***Note from author: Okay, when they talk it will be the minds talking, So if I say Chichi is talking, it will be Chichi's mind in 18's body. Just thought I'd make sure things are clear for ya.***  
  
"Oh dear is right. Now what will we do?" Asked Bulma. "This is bad this is bad this is bad."  
  
"Well," said 18, "Just change us back with the machine."  
  
"WERE YOU NOT LISTENING BEFORE???" Shouted Bulma, "Look, I haven't invented anything to get us back yet. It'll take a few weeks to build something." She said frowning.  
  
"A FEW WEEKS??? LIKE THIS???" Yelled Chichi.  
  
"Excuse me?" Asked 18, "You should feel so lucky to get my body. Better than this one."  
  
"What's wrong with my body???" Asked Bulma.  
  
"Yea you should know." Replied 18.  
  
"Guys, guys, this is NOT the time to be arguing." Said Videl trying to break them up.  
  
"She's right." Sighed Chichi. "Anyways can we talk about this tomorrow? It's already half past 6 and my family will be getting hungry now."  
  
"Um, Chichi, don't you think your family will think it's odd if you come home in 18's body, and claim to be the mum?" Said Bulma.  
  
Thinking it over, Chichi came up with a solution, "Yeah, well I'll just tell them the truth. Shouldn't be hard. Right?"  
  
"You can't do that!" Cried out Bulma, and receiving a puzzled look from the other three women "Look, this is the first time an invention of mine has stuffed up! And. it would be weird for our families.we have to respect that. We can't let word get out this!"  
  
"Oh can't we? Seems like it's just your pride your worried about." Smirked 18.  
  
"Come on you guys. Please? It'll only be for a few weeks. I've always been there for you two. I'd do the same for any of my friends." She said hoping the whole guilt trip would work.  
  
" Well." Said Chichi as she looked at 18. 18 shrugged.  
  
"I guess it would be interesting living at the Capsule Corporation for a few weeks." Said 18 thinking about this.  
  
"Yes, yes!" Said Bulma wanting her to stay, "and you get maids! To do stuff! Cooking! Cleaning!"  
  
"Okay, why not. Won't be for long. What the hell. Agreed 18.  
  
"And you, Chichi?" Asked Bulma looking over at her long-time friend.  
  
"Well, if you guys will both go through with it. I may as well I guess." Said Chichi slowly.  
  
"THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!!" Cheered Bulma jumping around in Chichi's body, going much higher than she was used to. "Man, this feels weird. I guess since your much stringer than me Chichi." She remarked, then looked at her friends, "Well, I should be going now I guess."  
  
"Yup. There's some capsules in my right pocket. Number 7 is an aircar that will get you home." Helped out Chichi.  
  
Reaching into her pocket, there, sure enough, was a case. "Thanks, Chichi."  
  
Looking at this, 18 suddenly realised it could pose as a problem for Chichi getting back to the Kame house.  
  
"Okay, Chichi," Started 18, ". I flew here."  
  
Chichi went silent for a moment realising this. "Oh dear."  
  
"Yea." Replied 18. "I'd teach you, but I was never taught, I just inherited it from when I was modified by Gero."  
  
Looking at this Bulma suggested, "Hey, I'll just drive you there, Chichi. Okay?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Okay!" Chichi said happily now know how she was to get home.  
  
As Videl, Chichi and Bulma walked out the door leaving 18 to the Capsule Corporation, they exchanged their Goodbyes and Good lucks with Chichi turing to say to Bulma, "You better Keep your hands off my man, girl."  
  
"Hah. Yeah you wish." Turning back to 18 she shouted, "That goes for you too!"  
  
18 laughed at this, replying, "Not in a million years." As she went up the stairs.  
  
Hopping into the aircar that Bulma supplied, Videl, Chichi and Bulma got in. Not knowing how any of them would survive the next few weeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jay Biro: Hmm.. this could turn out to be quite interesting. I'll see what kind of feedback I get from this to see whether or not I should continue. please review! 


	2. Since when do ya cook?

Disclaimer: Look back to the previous page if you want to know whether or not I own Dragonball Z.  
  
A/N: Hello all. Seeing as people seemed to like the whole idea of the Girls changing bodies I've decided to continue this story. So we'll see what happens.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking downstairs at 7:30 in the morning Krillin was needless to say, very shocked to find his "Wife" cooking a full course breakfast.  
  
For one thing, 18 had never gotten up this early in her life, unless she was planning on going on an early morning shopping trip.  
  
And two, 18 hardly ever cooked. Getting up this early to make breakfast, it just wasn't right.  
  
"Um, 18, are you feeling alright?" Asked Krillin.  
  
Taking a minute to realise he was talking to her, Chichi quickly turned around and smiled saying, "Yes, ofcorce. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well. your making breakfast. At 7:30 in the morning." He replied not knowing whether this was a joke or not.  
  
"Yea, so? I can do what I want. Anyways." She trailed off trying to look for an excuse to make breakfast, "I felt bad about making you sleep on the couch."  
  
"Okay, so your not angry at me then?" he asked remembering back to last night when hopping into bed 18 had told him to go downstairs and sleep on the couch, "or else."  
  
"No I'm not angry, now go get the old man and little girl, Breakfast is ready!" She said placing the meal on the table.  
  
"Old man and little girl?" Krillin muttered to himself, while going upstairs to get Master Roshi and Marron. 18 was acting a little weird this morning. Oh well. She'll snap out of it soon he thought to himself. Must be one of her moods.  
  
Hmm. Chichi thought to herself. I guess its just habit getting up to cook meals. I never realised that they wouldn't get up this early. Thinking back to her home where her husband and Children usually started training or studying around this time made her smile. Frowning at the piled up food she started to realise that maybe this was a bit too much for them all to eat. Being used to cook for three beings with the appetite of Sayjins was a little different then cooking for three average humans.  
  
Walking downstairs while rubbing their eyes Marron and Roshi came down and took a seat with Krillin close behind.  
  
Looking at the food Roshi whistled and looked at Chichi in surprise, "Wow! Are you feeling okay girl?"  
  
Naturally reacting to this comment Chichi got out her Frying pan and smacked him one over the head, while yelling, "Shut up and eat, old man!"  
  
Well, it was natural for her, but for the other three family members. they were stunned.  
  
Marron was the first to giggle, "Mommy! You've never done that before!" She said approvingly.  
  
Rubbing his head Roshi wasn't so happy with the whole frying pan on head, "Owie, that hurt."  
  
"Yeah," smiled Krillin, "Looks like you've been round Chichi a bit too long!"  
  
"Oh?" Asked Chichi, "Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"Well, we all know what you really think about Chichi!" Said Roshi chuckling to himself, while digging into his meal.  
  
"And what do I think about Chichi?" She said suddenly frowning. What did 18 say about her?  
  
"Oh, you know. Her clothes, the attitude, you've said it all before." Replied Krillin.  
  
Suddenly getting angry with this, Chichi sat down and started eating like mad. If this is what 18 thought of her, she was gonna get her back. She was in her body and ruining it was the perfect comeback.  
  
"So, you still up for sparring today?" Asked Krillin while getting up to put away his plate.  
  
"Sparring? Uh, um. Okay." She decided, thinking it couldn't be that hard. Watching Marron run out the door she questioned her, "And where do you think your going?"  
  
Turing around immediately she replied, "To build a sandcastle!" With a grin on her face.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Upstairs, right now, and when I go up after sparring I expect to see and deep in your studies!" She instructed.  
  
"Um, huh? Study?" She asked now very confused.  
  
"Yes. Right now." When getting no response she pointed at the stairs and yelled, "GO!"  
  
Until then the little 5 year old had not known whether or not to take her seriously, but seeing the look on what should have been her mum's face she scampered upstairs to find some good books.  
  
Seeing Roshi creep any slowly she frowned at him then yelled, "Hey come back here old man!!! You can clean up the kitchen right now. Or else!"  
  
Obviously frightened by the much stronger android he ran over to the Kitchen with his head down saying, "Yes, miss."  
  
"Good." Said Chichi sighing then looked at Krillin, "Well? Get outside! You want to spar or what?"  
  
Krillin, who had been standing there trying to figure out whatever it was any of them had done wrong to deserve this, decided it was best to just get outside.  
  
10 minutes later after doing some stretches, Krillin asked if she was ready, with Chichi replying yes. After thinking about it, she had done it before. As a child, and training Goten, she wasn't unfamiliar with the subject and decided that in this body, sparring would be easy peasy.  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
"Okay!" Yelled Krillin and launched an attack, Chichi put up her arm and defended herself on instinct, as Krillin threw more kicks and punches.  
  
"Feel free to start fighting back any time now, 18!" Oh right, thought Chichi, just blocking the attacks weren't gonna work as she decided to start kicking back, with Krillin dodging them easily.  
  
Hey, this isn't so bad, thought Chichi. I can handle this, easy, as long as this is how it's gonna be.  
  
After keeping up this rhythm for a while Krillin suddenly smiled and said, "Your fighting is different today."  
  
Nervously, Chichi replied, "Yea, I thought I try a different strategy today." Nice, she thought to herself.  
  
"Okay, well it was a good warm-up anyhow. Let's start the real fighting!" He said excitedly.  
  
Warm-up? WARM-UP? That was the warm-up??? Thought Chichi getting worried. Then how bad will the real thing be then? Uh-oh. This was not good. Keeping up with the warm-up was bad enough.  
  
Then Chichi realised, hey, I'm in this Android body. I'll just lay back and let natural instinct take its course. Chichi could already pick up the advanced hearing and sight, fighting must be the same.  
  
"Okay!" she said getting in pose, "Bring it on!"  
  
And with that Krillin plunged towards her swinging round his foot that was aimed right at her head.  
  
Okay body, thought Chichi, do your stuff!  
  
SMACK!!!  
  
As Chichi went flying out across the other side of the island. Then getting up and grabbing her head while rocking back and forth. "Ow ow ow ow ow OW!!! THAT HURT!!! YOU DWEEB!!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!!" She yelled up at Krillin.  
  
Krillin was, of course not knowing whether she was trying to play a trick on him, to catch him off guard.  
  
"Um, are you okay?" He said creeping up slowly.  
  
"DO I LOOK OKAY??? GO GET THE ICE OR SOMETHING!!!"  
  
"Uh, yes." He said as he rushed inside, then back out with some ice.  
  
"Jesus, that hurt." Moaned Chichi.  
  
"Sorry, I thought you were ready."  
  
She looked up at him and sighed. Maybe relying on pure instinct was not such a good idea.  
  
"Than wasn't a very hard kick, are you sure you're feeling okay?" He asked for the second time today.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." She said walking inside. "I'm gonna go see how Mary- I mean Marron, is going."  
  
"Okay, you do that." Said Krillin still unsure of how the whole scene had just happened. 18 was always on-guard, and her fighting style was different. She was making Marron study, and hit Roshi with a frying pan. Hm. Maybe she was sick. Although, she'd never been sick before. Maybe she saw sickness as a weakness? He guessed. Whatever it was, he hoped she'd get over it soon.  
  
Later that afternoon Chichi was, well, very very bored. With Krillin gone to town to get some shopping items and Marron studying, she had nothing to do. She wasn't even going to think about going near Roshi unless she absolutely had to.  
  
Walking into the Kitchen to make Marron a snack for her studying she smiled reminding her of Gohan. Marron was a sweet girl. Maybe one day she could get to know her Goten a little better. Smiling at the thought of this she went upstairs. Marron and Goten. How cute. She'd have to think about it some time.  
  
Knocking on the door and entering to find Marron trying to read some books Chichi smiled and said, "Look Marron, I've made you a snack since you've been reading so hard!"  
  
Marron looked up at her mum and frowned. She was above average for her reading age but a 5 year old child still learning her ABC's, level 6 algebra was a little out of her boundaries. "Mum, I don't understand any of this. I can't read half of it and it's hard."  
  
"Oh, Marron. Don't worry, you'll get there." Said Chichi appearing not to care, and then leaned over to close the book she was reading. "But enough about that. Lets talk about stuff."  
  
"Okay," Said an unsure Marron.  
  
"So. What do you think of Goten?" she aid getting straight to the point.  
  
"Um, he's okay. He's really nice." Marron said not really sure of what to say.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Except when he's around Trunks sometimes. Then he can be meaner." Marron continued.  
  
"Oh don't worry. I'll hook you to up." Said Chichi smiling to herself.  
  
"Okay!" Said Marron not knowing what hook up really meant. It sounded good and she trusted her mommy so she decided it was a good thing.  
  
"Hmmmm. Goten and Marron." Chichi smiled to herself while walking out of the room. Talking of her son gave her a sudden urge to call her family. Forgetting whose body she was currently in, Chichi picked up the phone to dial her home number.  
  
"Hello?" said a voice, which she recognised as Gohan's.  
  
"Hello Gohan. Why aren't you studying?" Asked Chichi.  
  
Hearing the voice of 18, Gohan took the phone way from his ear and looked at it strangely. Putting it back to his head he asked, "18? Is that you? Why do you care if I'm studying?"  
  
Realising suddenly how odd that must of seemed to Gohan she replied to her son, "Oh, um. You know. Chichi's always saying how proud she is of you, and I just wanted to make sure you were studying for her."  
  
"Uh-huh." Said Gohan wondering what she was really up to.  
  
"You know that right? Your mother only wants what's best for you?"  
  
"Um, yes 18. Look I have to go now." Said Gohan trying to find an easy way out.  
  
"Okay sweetie. Take care of yourself."  
  
"Um, yes, bye." Said Gohan and quickly put down the phone.  
  
Chichi sighed and looked at the phone. Not only was she bored now. She was lonely.  
  
"Oh well." She said to herself and put down the phone, suddenly noticing how dusty the table was.  
  
That's what she could do! Clean! It wasn't much but I'd fill in the time. With her new idea she quickly made her way through the house in hope of finding some Cleaning supplies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jay Biro: Wow Chichi, cleaning?  
  
Chichi: Hey, I was bored. They have hardly anything to do there. Can't you make me do more next time?  
  
Jay Biro: Hmm. we'll see. Hah hah hah.  
  
Chichi: ..... -_-  
  
Jay Biro: Anyways please review so I can see if people are actually bothering to read this and if I should do another chapter. The next chapter will probably be how 18 is adjusting to life at the Capsule Corporation. uh oh. Anyways look out for it and please, review! 


	3. Congratulations, I’ve just ruined your j...

Disclaimer: Arg I hate these, I DON'T OWN IT OKAY?? I wonder if they sell stamps saying that.  
  
A/N: Hey you know what's strange? I have this weird sudden obsession with Elton John. Yea, say what you want, but I think he's cool. Anyways, today 18 is in the CC where, well, read it and find out. Oh yeah, thanks to all the peoples who have reviewed so far! You rule!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Waking up on the couch was not how 18 had envisioned spending her first night at the capsule corporation, wealthiest and powerful company in the country would be.  
  
Feather pillows, King-Sized bed, it all sounded good and great but when she had agreed to stay there, there was one tiny, tiny detail that 18 had forgotten.  
  
Bulma was married to the most arrogant man in the world, Mr prince-of- Sayjins himself, Vegeta.  
  
Sure, the fights they'd had in the past were behind her now but there was NO WAY she was going to sleep in the same bed as him. No way at all.  
  
Frowning she thought back to the previous night. Two weeks she had to go through. God knows how she would survive it.  
  
***Flashback mode***  
  
Finding Bulmas bed had been bad enough. When receiving a funny look from Trunks when asking where the bedroom was, she explained she had a headache and couldn't think straight.  
  
After getting there and looking through Bulma's drawers she finally decided to put on some flannel pyjamas she had found.  
  
At that very moment the door opened and a shadow came in slamming the door behind him.  
  
Looking at Vegeta then realising she'd have to sleep in the same bed as him 18 suddenly panicked. No. She had to get out of there.  
  
"What do you want? I'm getting changed." She asked frowning at him.  
  
"Good. Trunks has just gone to bed." He said smirking as he advanced on her.  
  
"So? I already told you. I'm getting changed. Now leave." She said wanting him to go.  
  
Vegeta also frowned. Couldn't Bulma take a hint? Usually she'd be all over him by now. "Look woman, I've been training all day. I've no time for your games."  
  
18 sighed. This was gonna be harder than she thought. "Look, I've got a headache. I really don't feel like it tonight okay?" She said hoping the lame excuse would work.  
  
"So? That's never stopped you before." Said Vegeta now confused.  
  
"I'm leaving. Good bye." She said stomping out the door and down to the living room, leaving a confused and very frustrated Sayjin to work out what ever the hell it was he'd done wrong.  
  
***End Flashback mode***  
  
Sighing and looking at her watch it was now 9:18am and her back hurt like hell.  
  
All of a sudden Trunks came in and walked up to her with Vegeta stomping in close behind.  
  
"Mooo-ooom," complained Trunks, "I'm hungry."  
  
Taking a minute to realise the Kid was calling her 'mum' she replied, "So? Go tell a maid or something."  
  
"Woman, you're the one who gave the chefs a vacation for a week." Stated Vegeta sounding angry.  
  
"I. did?" asked 18.  
  
"Yes," said Trunks, " Remember you said you could cook?"  
  
"Can't you two just make toast or something?"  
  
"No. We're reeeeeeeally hungry." Moaned Trunks.  
  
"What's the big deal? You managed to cook yesterday." Said Vegeta, who was still very annoyed from being blown off last night.  
  
18 sighed. So much for the good life. She was so gonna kill Bulma when she saw her next. "Fine. I'll cook you breakfast." She said walking out the door in a huff.  
  
"Um. mom?" Asked Trunks.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"The Kitchen is that way." Said Trunks pointing to the door on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Oh, right." She said making her way across with Trunks following close behind and Vegeta eyeing her very suspiciously.  
  
20 minutes later 18 was in the Kitchen stirring a batter with a cookbook in front of her. 18 had cooked in the past, she just wasn't used to it. Usually it was two humans, now it was for the appetite of two sayins, which meant she had to triple the recipe. Pancakes seemed like the easy thing to do was two hungry beings waited at the table eagerly.  
  
Looking down at the lumpy batter she frowned. Mixing in this body seemed harder than if she were to do it in her own. Being much weaker was not something 18 liked getting used to.  
  
"We're hungry." Moaned Trunks.  
  
"ARE YOU DONE YET???" Yelled Vegeta also getting impatient.  
  
"BE QUIET OR YOUR NOT GETTING ANYTHING!!!" Yelled 18 back as they both went silent.  
  
After about 30 seconds of silence Vegeta yelled again "I'M HUNGRY, WOMAN! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?"  
  
That's it, She thought. "Look, you. My name is not woman, it's Bulma," she said walking up to them, "BULMA. Can you not get that through your thick head? B-U-L-M-A. And as for the food, HERE!" And with that, she poured the batter over Vegetas head, and then onto Trunks, then storming out of the room.  
  
"Mmmm... pancakey" remarked Trunks as he tried licking around his mouth.  
  
Vegeta, ofcorce was stunned. This was new, getting the food poured on his head before she actually cooked it. Putting some on his finger then licking it, Vegeta looked at his son, "No, I liked it better when she put it on the oven first."  
  
Sometime during the rest of that morning, while trying to isolate herself from any other of the Brief family members, 18 sat in the office pretending to work. All of a sudden from behind her some unknown person started talking to her while bustling her out of the room. "Mrs Briefs! We've been looking all over for you. Don't worry, you won't be late for the meeting. If you just put on this coat."  
  
"Hey! What meeting?" Asked 18 now confused.  
  
"Oh, you know what I'm talking about, you've been preparing for ages on this meeting." She said simply.  
  
"Um, look, I'm don't feel well today. Can we do it in say, two weeks?" She asked having to get out of this.  
  
"Don't be silly Mrs Briefs! Now down here, and here we are!" She said pushing her in some room, "Good luck!"  
  
Entering 18 saw a whole bunch of business workers in suits all with various folders sitting round a long table. At the top she saw a single empty seat, which she guessed was hers. Oh sweet mercy, she thought, what I am gonna do now?  
  
Sitting down she looked at the people who all just started at her. Come on, somebody say something.  
  
As people all looked expectantly at her she realised she was probably the one to speak first then.  
  
"Right, shall we begin?" She asked trying to sound professional.  
  
After receiving nods from them she continued to say, "Okay." The not knowing what to do she pointed at a woman sitting across from her, "You. You go first."  
  
The lady looked a bit embarrassed, then in saying, "Mrs Briefs, I'm your sectary."  
  
"Oh." Well, that went well, she thought to herself. "Okay. Who wants to begin?" she said, as if waiting for someone to raise his or her hand.  
  
"Mrs. Briefs, you promised us a speech ready. Remember?" Asked a black haired man sitting a few seats down. After getting more nods from various people 18 realised she was now in deep shit.  
  
A speech? A speech on what? Cars? Progress reports? The way these people had no fashion sence whatsoever?  
  
Clearing her throat 18 stood up to face the people. This was bad in so many ways. For one, she had no idea what it was she was meant to be talking about. For another, 18 had never been the greatest of speakers. Being anti- social had really never posed as a problem for her. She thought of her husband. Krillin had always been good at speaking. What would he say?  
  
Looking down on the people waiting for her to start she cleared her throat for a second time. Okay. "Well." She started. " I'd like to thank you all for showing up today. It's very nice of you all to be here." She said then paused as they all smiled at her. "Right."  
  
God help me. What do I say now? "Okay, well my thoughts on it are, well, I like it a lot. After thinking about it, my thoughts varied on the matter. You know, is it good? Is it bad? The colour scheme is very nice I'd have to say. And the way it looks. You know what I mean? Yeah you do. So anyways. I'd give it a big thumbs up. Great. And to summarise my speech, um, thank you all for listening."  
  
Stunned they all looked up to her, not really knowing what to say.  
  
"Well, it's good to see that the pollution caused by our cars that is affecting the ozone layer, gets a big thumbs up from Mrs Bulma Briefs." Remarked one of the businessmen.  
  
That's what she'd been talking about? What exactly did she just say? Trying to remember she said, "No! Wait! What I meant to say was it's bad! Should be stopped!"  
  
As a woman stood up to leave she looked at 18 and said coldly "No, we know what you really think now. I think we've seen enough here" And with that walked out the door with many following after her.  
  
With one saying to the other, "Where does the colour scheme fit into all of this?"  
  
The other muttered back saying, "I'm not sure. She's obviously flipped."  
  
"Ooooooh dear." Moaned 18 as she put her head in her hands and sat alone at the table thinking about what had just happened. Hopefully, she hadn't messed up Bulmas job too much. This was bad.  
  
Then, as if on cue her sectary rushed in with phone on hand. "Mrs Briefs! You've got a call!"  
  
"I don't care." Said 18 looking up. "Tell them to go away."  
  
"But they say it's important! It's your friend Chichi!"  
  
Grabbing the phone off her quicker than you can say "Dragonball" 18 spoke into the phone saying "Hello?" then motioning for the sectary to leave.  
  
"18! It's Bulma! I'm so glad I reached you. Look, I just remembered I have a meeting today, it's quite important be you'll find some cue cards on the third draw down in my desk."  
  
"Um, Bulma, we already had the meeting."  
  
"Oh dear. How'd it go?" Asked Bulma hoping it hadn't been to messed up.  
  
"Well, I was late, I found out I had to do a speech, I got up there making a complete ass of myself saying how 'good' it was."  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"Then they all got up and left. One saying I should have been talking about The ozone layer or some shit like that."  
  
Bulma sighed. This was really her fault but she couldn't help still felt mad. "You said how good it was? How GOOD it was? GOOD? Couldn't you of asked them what it was about first or something?"  
  
"What? So now it's my fault I was put in this body? I've never given a speech before! What was I supposed to do?"  
  
"You could of thought of something. Oh I should of never trusted you. I should of come round. It's not your fault."  
  
Getting more angry by this she yelled into the phone, "OH? WELL YOUR FAMILY SUCKS TO LIVE WITH, I HATE THIS BODY, AND I-" then she stopped and smiled having a sudden idea. "Excuse me, Bulma. I have a hairdressing appointment to make."  
  
"You- YOU WHAT? YOU WOULDN'T!!!"  
  
"Good bye Bulma." She said smiling sweetly as she put down the phone.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE! WAIT! YOU-" she was cut off as 18 hung up the phone and walked out the door.  
  
"Now, where to find a salon." 18 said to herself as she grabbed a coat and walked outside while using Bulma capsule case to get an Aircar.  
  
"Oh, this is going to be fun."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jay Biro: 18, what are you gonna do to Bulma's hair? (Looking shocked)  
  
18: Don't worry. You'll see soon enough. I'll show HER.  
  
Jay Biro: This just gets better and better. Hah ha ha. Anyways, please review, and I'll probably get inspired and update quicker *Hint hint nudge nudge* anyways, till next time!  
  
Chichi: (Walking in) HEY! THIS CHAPTER ISN'T OVER YET! YOU SAID I'D DO MORE IN THIS CHAPTER THAN THE LAST!!!  
  
Jay Biro: I said that? (Laughing nervously) That doesn't sound like me.  
  
18: Yeah, you did say it.  
  
Jay Biro: Okay, Chichi, um. Sing a song by Elton John!  
  
Chichi: WHAT? No way! I'd rather not be in this chapter then!  
  
18: Man, your sick Jay. Let's go Chichi.  
  
Chichi: YEAH!  
  
Jay Biro: (Running after them) NO! WAIT! I WAS BEING SERIOUS! Please? (To myself) Oh fine. Screw you guys then. Anyways next chapter it'll probably be Bulma @ Chichi's House. He he he. K, bye!  
  
REVIEW! NOW! That fate of the world is in YOUR HANDS! ^_^ 


End file.
